


Needles

by Not_You



Category: Watchmen (Comic), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Subspace, Trust, WAFF, play piercing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rorschach likes needles sometimes.  Adrian also likes needles. Dan likes to be a helper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needles

He doesn't know why he has agreed to this, tense and panting, completely exposed. It's the nakedness of his ugly face he minds the most and he turns his head, whimpering and trying to hide it in the pillow.

"Don't look away, darling. The expression on your face is important to me." Adrian's voice is smooth and gentle as one manicured hand tips Walter's face up again, the latex-sheathed fingertips of the other holding onto the green cap of a 21 gauge hypodermic needle. He can feel tears welling up in his eyes, and he whimpers, struggling a little against the neckties binding him to the headboard.

"Ssshhh. It's okay, buddy. It's okay." Daniel's palm on his chest presses him down, rubs slow circles over his heart. "Easy." Walter whimpers and squirms, but less violently now.

"He's being so good, Dan." Adrian runs a cold alcohol swab along Walter's left pectoral, purring when he shudders.

"I know." Daniel smiles, and leans down to kiss him. Walter moans into his mouth, tingling all over. More in the places where they've hurt him, and he can't help whimpering again. It's not like anything he's experienced before, sharp slaps and hot wax, everything on the surface with no real damage, all of it delivered by hands that caress afterward. So many sharp stinging sensations, every inch of his body sensitized and hungry for contact. He's past being ashamed of the little helpless noises he makes, writhing and crying out when Daniel pinches both his nipples just short of too hard, rolling them between thumb and forefinger.

Adrian shudders, straddling Walter and smiling softly down at him. His real smile, the one in none of his photographs. "Take a deep breath, Walter."

Walter does, and staring up into those blue eyes he's frightened again, not of Adrian but for him, and of the trust between all three. Adrian's hands are sure and deft, punching the needle in and out of him in one smooth motion. He doesn't have to be told to breathe out. The air leaves on its own in a helpless cry, and for a second he's afraid that he'll faint, his ears ringing and the entire world turning too bright to look at for an endless moment. And then Daniel is stroking his face, and he can hear again, cock twitching with his heartbeat.

"You okay, buddy?"

"Y-yes, Daniel."

Adrian gently wiggles the green cap, and Walter moans, panting and breaking into a light sweat. "Like that?" Adrian murmurs.

He can only nod, and then take another deep breath as Adrian pulls another sterile needle out of the box. He's watching Adrian so intently that Daniel's mouth on his right nipple makes him jump. The next two needles hurt, but more than that he feels... like whatever separates him from the world is gone. Answering Adrian's questions is hard, but important, and when he realizes they're still hanging in the air he moans and struggles to form words again.

"What?"

Adrian smiles, and kisses him. "I said, are you okay? May I pierce the right side?" Walter looks down at the three needles above his rock hard left nipple, green plastic caps in a neat row.

"Yes, please." Daniel moans at this, and Walter shivers, looking over at him. "Enjoying this, Daniel?"

"God, yes." His smile is somehow still so sweet, and Walter shivers. It intensifies at the touch of another cold swab on the other side of his chest, and over his nipple to remove traces of saliva. He can't help whimpering, and Daniel kisses him.

"I think we should penetrate you in more ways than one, Walter." They both groan at that, and Daniel moves to slick Walter's hole with shaking hands, and Adrian shifts to kneel between Walter's legs, propped on his left arm to line the needle up on sterile skin. He purrs as Daniel slicks his cock as well, lining them up carefully. "Ready?"

He nods, and Adrian presses in and in, needle and cock sliding the same straight, assured way. Walter bucks and wails, blinded by the intensity for a moment. He comes back to Adrian kissing him, and groans, sucking Adrian's tongue into his mouth. "God... Dan, you know what he wants."

"Fuck." Daniel's voice is a tiny squeak, and he trembles, moving to straddle Walter's face, dark eyes so warm. "Okay?"

Walter doesn't waste words replying, just sucks Daniel as deep as he can. He gags, but Daniel's hand is there, cradling his head as he pulls back a little and recovers, moan trapped in his chest as everything slots into place. Daniel groans, and strokes his hair and his bound arms, squeezing his helpless hands and telling him how good he is at this, how much they love him, how strong he is. It seems a little silly, since he's had limbs broken and teeth knocked out, but he feels his eyes fill with tears as Daniel praises him for his endurance, as if he really has been through a lot. Then he's pulling off to take another deep breath, second needles sliding under his skin. Daniel cups his face, thumbs brushing his tears away. "You're doing so good, buddy. So good, I'm so proud of you." Walter can only whine in response, sucking him into his mouth again, deeper this time, the process magically easier.

He comes when the final needle goes in, and it seems to just roll out forever. Adrian is moaning and grinding into him, merciless pressure in just the right spot that keeps him bucking and whimpering, aching mouth kissing the base of Daniel's cock and milking him through his own breathless climax. For once he can enjoy the taste and swallow without shame. Adrian grunts and there's sticky warmth deep inside him, intimate and filthy. After that, he goes away for a while. Not the bad way he did sometimes in this beginning. This is black and velvety like sleep, and he comes up in Daniel's arms, being petted and loved as Adrian carefully removes the needles. There are twelve neat little holes in his chest, six on each side, red on white. Adrian disinfects them with alcohol, the cold burning making Walter squirm. After that it's band-aids, that smallest size for tiny puncture wounds.

"You'll have to let me know how the adhesive works."

"Untested product, Veidt?"

He chuckles. "Approved for general sale. I just haven't had occasion to try it yet." He settles down on Walter's other side and hugs him, his arm wrapped over Daniel's. Daniel eyes the box of fresh needles, and grins.

A year later, a witness swears that Rorschach has a pierced nipple, just a tiny gleam of silver through his shirt, probably a bar. The police are disinclined to believe her.


End file.
